


Red Lips

by bamboobaby



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cock Tease, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Extremely Underage, Feminization, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamboobaby/pseuds/bamboobaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>spn kink meme prompt: Jensen is a Jared's son (age 9), but he wants to be the perfect little wife for Jared. So he wears cute little dresses, lipstick, and pumps. Jared loves his new bride. When they are really horny they can’t even make it through dinner - Jared pushes the dress up and makes Jensen ride him right there in their dining room; while he licks and bites the perky pink nipples / or bends Jensen over the table pulling the panties aside and fucks his son's sweet tight little hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Lips

**Author's Note:**

> ok !!!! so ive never wrote any of these kinks in this fic so !!!! bare with me !!!! please do let me know if i did it right :) or if i should just stick to beastiality bc thats what im good at lmfao. jensen is 9 years old and jared is 34.

“That’s a cute little girlfriend you’ve got there, Jared.” Jared’s old next door neighbor leered at Jensen. Jared felt his gut clench. He loved to let Jensen dress up in inside. Only recently had he allowed Jensen to walk around in their yard in his cute little outfits. Jared liked to see his little boy all pretty for him, but he hated when other guys looked at his boy like that.

“I’m his _wife,_ actually.” Jensen’s plump lips, red from lipstick, pulled into a smug smile as he reached up to lace his little nine year old hand in Jared’s bigger hand. His pink short dress moved a little, showing more of his collar bone off. Jared let out a throaty chuckle. 

“Is that right now?” The old man said, his eyes finally pulling away from Jensen to look up at Jared curiously. What Jared and Jensen had wasn’t illegal, it was just rare. Parents were allowed to fuck their kids once they turned thirteen. It was rare when parents fucked their kids this early on. It was illegal to fuck your kids this young unless the government gave you permission. 

When Jared’s wife had passed away Jensen and him had gotten closer and closer. Jared had just thought Jensen was being the good little son until he had come home one day to see Jensen in one of Jared’s big shirts, pretending it was a little dress. When he had leaned down to give Jensen a hug, his little boy had pressed his lips right to Jared’s. The next day, Jared had gone in and filed for a permit to fuck his kid this young. 

He got the permit in a day’s time. His sob story of his wife dying and his kid being the only one he ever wanted to get close to again worked quickly. 

“Yep. Little Jenny has taken his mama’s place.” Hopefully the man would take the hint. Jared hadn’t shared his wife. He wouldn’t be sharing Jensen.

Luckily, he did. The man nodded once before turning away, lumbering back up to his house. 

“So what does my wife feel like doing today?” Jared asked, swinging their hands. He led them up to their own house, going slow for Jensen to keep up in the heels he insisted on wearing. 

“I’m kinda hungry.” 

“’Kay. You wanna help me make dinner?” Jared pushed open their front door and let Jensen was inside first. He knew how much Jensen loved being treated like a girl. And Jared loved to be the perfect gentleman for his little wife. 

Jensen toed off his shoes before grinning up at Jared. “Can I shower first and then come help you?” 

“Of course, Jen. You know what you want?” Jared’s mind instantly turned dirty, thinking of feeding Jensen his come for dinner. He stomped the thoughts away for now: sexy times took place _after_ dinner. Usually.

“Can we have Mac and Cheese?” Jensen asked hesitantly. Mac and Cheese is a kid food, he knows, but it’s his favorite.

“Of course we can.” Jared grins. He bends down, “can I have a kiss before your shower?” 

Jensen nods quickly before sliding his lips against Jared’s. The kiss started chaste and stayed that way for a few seconds. Just their lips pressing together. Jensen raised his hand and put it against the side of Jared’s face, the skin soft against Jared’s stubbly cheek. He poked his small tongue against Jared’s lips, asking silently for his dad to open his mouth.

Their tongues moved against each other. Jared’s teeth tugged gently at Jensen’s lip, making the small boy moan. Before he could stop himself, Jared picked his son up. Jensen’s legs immeditaly wrapped around Jared’s waist. 

Jared pushed Jensen against the wall and the kiss turned more heated. The hand that wasn’t rubbing at Jensen’s ass—to keep him in the air and to touch—moved up to rub at Jensen’s little clothes nipples. He drug his thumb across the material, feeling the small nubs grow hard. Jensen let out a squeak at that, pulling from the kiss to toss his head back against the wall. 

His son ground down, pushing Jared’s hand firm into his ass and making their clothed erections push together. His sons hands ran across Jared’s chest, trying to feel every inch of it. 

“Jensen- Jen. We gotta stop. If we do this now, I don’t know if I’ll have enough energy to make you dinner.” It was a blatant lie. Really, Jared just wanted to fuck his son. If he got Jensen off now, Jensen would be too sleepy later for Jared to fuck him. 

Jensen’s lipstick smeared mouth pulled into a pout. Jared smiled back at his son and pressed one quick peck to his plump lips before setting him back on his own two feet. “Go take a cold shower, okay?” Jared suggested. He kinda needed one himself. 

“’kay.” Jensen took off towards the bathroom while Jared headed to the kitchen. He pressed his palm down on his erection, willing it to go away for a while, while his other hand wiped the red lipstick Jensen left behind off his mouth.

\----

“How’s your Mac and Cheese, babe?” Jared grinned slightly as he watched Jensen’s cheeks turn pink from the endearment. Jensen loved the pet names. 

Jensen had put on a lacy black night gown Jared had bought him a week into their new relationship as more then son and father. He hadn’t put on any new lipstick, but his lips were still pink and full as he gnawed on them. 

Jared couldn’t wait to see what underwear he was wearing. 

 

“It’s good. Thank you, daddy.” Jared’s cock twitched at the word. Jared could tell Jensen knew what he was up to because of the little smirk on his face. He knew how hot Jared got when Jensen called him ‘daddy’, which is why they used ‘dad’ most the time. 

“’S that right? You want to tell daddy how much you like it, sweetheart?” The hand that wasn’t holding his fork dropped below the table to palm his growing erection. 

“It’s my favorite!” Jensen smiled, scooping up another bight before shoving it in. He moaned as he chewed the noodles, letting out a content sigh when he swallowed the food. 

“Fuck baby.” Jared murmured as he watched Jensen’s lips wrap around his fork. This was hotter than porn. 

Jared stood abruptly from the table. He walked over to Jensen’s own chair and lifted the small boy up, sitting down and setting Jensen on his lap. “You gonna be a good boy and finish your Mac and Cheese for me? Good boy get rewards.” 

Already he was kissing and licking at Jensen’s neck. His arm tightened around Jenen’s waist when Jensen replied, “yes daddy.” 

He thrusted his hips up, rubbing his jean clad cock over the lacey black material. Jared shifted Jensen a little so he could reach down and shuck his pants off so he was left in only his boxers. His lips left Jensen’s neck when he noticed his son had stopped eating. 

“Aren’t you hungry? Don’t you want to eat that before it gets cold?” Jared asked. He knew why Jensen had stopped, but he loved playing this game with his son. 

Once Jensen had taken another bite of his Mac and Cheese Jared let one hand land on Jensen’s bare knee. He stroked the knee for a few seconds before slipping it under the material of Jensen’s night gown. 

Jared moved his hand higher and higher until his fingers were skimming along the edge of Jensen’s panties. He was so hard right now, his dick pushing up against Jensen’s ass. He could feel Jensen squirm slightly, trying to get Jared’s hand to push into his panties. 

Jared gave Jensen what he wished for and let his fingers slide under the silky material. He thrusted his hips up against Jensen’s ass while the hand that wasn’t under Jensen’s night gown slid over the boy’s body to his nipples. He twisted the nub through the material, rubbing over it lightly, enjoying the hitched sounds Jensen was making. 

“Come on Jen, you have to finish your Mac and Cheese. Be a good boy for daddy.” Just as he said that, Jared lightly touched Jensen’s little cock. His own cock gave a twitch at the noice that fell from Jensen’s mouth. 

He almost chuckled as Jensen began shoveling the food into his mouth, eager to finish it. 

Jared pushed his hard farther into Jensen’s panties. He stroked his finger along the skin between Jensen’s hole and his balls. He fondled his son’s balls for a minute before sliding his fingers over the skin again to Jensen’s hole. He nudged the tip of his pointer finger against the pucker before making small circles over it. 

“Daddy, please.” Jensen whimpered. Jared thought about teasing Jensen even more by making hi eat more of the Mac and Cheese, but decide against it. 

“You want me to fuck you, baby? I kinda want to fuck my little bride.” He pushed his finger back at the pucker again, this time with the intention of pushing his finger inside Jensen. He was surprised with how easily Jensen’s body let him in. 

“Yes. Please, _please_ daddy. Want you in me so bad. Want to be your good little wife. _Please._ ” Jensen begged, pulling out of Jared’s grip to turn around and face Jared. Instantly they were kissing. Loud and wet, their tongues pushing together as Jared’s finger went back to Jensen’s hole. He knew he’d have to get up and get lube, but he still pushed one finger into his baby dry.

Jensen’s hole sucked Jared’s finger in greedily. It felt like Jensen was still stretched from their morning activates. Feeling risky, Jared slid another finger in alongside his first. He fucked them in and out of Jensen, rubbing every now and then at his boy’s prostate. 

When he pulled the two fingers out, they were sloppy wet. Then it all clicked. He pulled out of his kiss with Jensen. “Fuck Jensen, baby, did you open yourself up when you were in the shower?”

Jensen nodded shyly, a blush filling his cheeks. 

“Did you get yourself off on your fingers, baby?” 

“No. Wanted to come while you were in me, daddy.” At that, Jared whimpered. He pushed the bowl of Mac and Cheese to the side and lifted Jensen to sit him on top of the table. He went to his knees and pushed Jensen’s legs apart. 

His tongue pushed against Jensen’s hole. A delicious moan left Jensen’s lips when Jared pushed his tongue all the way inside Jensen. He tongue fucked his son for a few good minutes, the material of the panties he pushed to the side getting wet from his spit. 

He pushed two fingers into Jensen’s hole again, scissoring them to make sure Jensen was stretched. He spit in his other hand and jacked his dick off a few times, getting it wet. “this is gonna hurt a little bit, okay Jensen?” 

He took his fingers from Jensen’s hole and flipped the boy over so he was lying on his stomach, his ass in the air and his feet planted on the ground. “’Kay,” Jensen’s voice sounded small, muffled against the table. 

Jared pushed the dress up and pulled the panties down to Jensen’s thighs. “I love your panties you picked out, baby. You look so good in them.” Jared regretted turning Jensen over; he couldn’t see the pretty blush that he was sure Jensen had on his cheeks. 

Jared used one hand to spread Jensen’s cheeks while the other directed his cock to Jensen’s hole. He pushed in slowly, letting Jensen adjust to it inch by inch until his whole member was surrounded by the wet, tight, heat.

“Does it feel okay?” He asked. He wanted nothing more than the pound Jensen’s tight ass, but he had to make sure Jensen was doing okay. He always wanted his son to enjoy this as much as he did. 

“Feels good, daddy. Please fuck me.” Jensen moaned loudly as Jared began to pull back. His moans only increased in volume as Jared pushed back in. 

Jared loved how loud Jensen moaned. Sometimes he could get his little boy to scream his name when he came, which never failed to send Jared over the edge. 

His hands gripped Jensen’s tiny little waste as he slammed in and out of the boy. He reached one hand around Jensen’s body to stroke his cock in time with Jared’s thrusts. He angled his hips a little, knowing exactly when he hit Jensen’s prostate by the way his body thrashed. Jared hit the spot again and that was it for Jensen. His little body shook and his ass clenched like a vice around Jared. 

With a few more thrusts, Jared’s own orgasm ripped through him. His cock spurted white come into Jensen’s hole. He pulled out slowly, panting. He watched his come run down Jensen’s thighs before stumbling to the sink and wetting a rag down to wash up Jensen’s thighs. 

He tossed the rag in the general direction of the sink before gathering Jensen up into his arms. He shut the lights off on the way out of the room. Cleaning up the Mac and Cheese could wait for tomorrow. 

He stepped out of his boxers and pulled off Jensen’s panties the rest of the way. He moved the covers out of the way before laying Jensen down on the bed. Jared settled in beside Jensen and pulled the covers up around them. 

Before they both fell asleep—although Jensen was on the verge—Jared leaned over and kissed Jensen’s forehead. “You’re the best little wife I could have asked for, you know that Jensen?” 

All Jensen did was sigh and snuggle closer.

**Author's Note:**

> if you dont have time to comment at least hit the kudos button! :) it means a lot!


End file.
